


at the precipice, but never over

by shamebucket



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Puppy Love, offscreen child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: 50 times Daichi thought about kissing Seiji, or being kissed by him.Updates when I feel like it, may update out of order. Later drabbles may contain game spoilers and rating might change.





	at the precipice, but never over

"Won't your parents scold you for sneaking out?" 

I grin. My legs swing, dangling off the side of the playground castle. We're too old for this, but Seiji doesn't care. "Dad wanted me out of the house." He frowns, landing on his feet, releasing his grip from the monkey bars. "You know me, always getting in everyone's way." 

Darkness settles in his eyes. "That bruise is new." He points at my arm. 

Suddenly, I imagine his lips on my mottled skin, healing my wounds. A strange flutter within aches against my hunger. 

"Better reason to stay out here with you."


End file.
